What Happens in Nanda Parbat
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: The scene in Nada Parbat with Oliver in Felicity was a bad idea. The writers didn't think that Oliver would actually spend more time with his little sister while she almost died a few days ago. But no, in the show he left to spend time with his blonde bimbo. In reality Oliver wouldn't even leave her side,. This contains Lauriver romance, and it's a bit sloppy...


**Well, new year, same old me, who doesn't update stories. Sorry about that, I know I should update those stories but I find no motivation and school is getting complicated. So I found some time for this….**

**Summary: What if Felicity's and Oliver's conversation in Nanda Parbat, ended differently because they were interrupted by Thea and Laurel who also wanted to say goodbye? What will happen, and how will it change what happens next?**

**This contains Lauriver, absolutely no Olicity, and a bit of a reality check for Felicity.**

**I hope you enjoy)**

Oliver was sitting in the room that was provided to him as Al Sah-him. It somehow reminded him of his bedroom in the mansion. A big bed, expensive decorations, and even the style. He was sitting on the couch and thinking about Thea. His little sister that paid the price for his stupidity. She may not be dead, but she's traumatized, for the rest of her life. And he would be leaving her again, even though he promised to never do it again. But it was better than watching her die.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

He looked up as Felicity came in.

"Are you okay? … sorry stupid question."

She walked up to him and sat beside him on the couch.

Oliver looked her in the eyes. He could see the pain. Of course there was pain. They had to leave him here and hope for the best.

He decided to speak first.

"Can you promise me something?"

She nodded, so he continued.

"I know that I won't be there and I might never come back, so I ask you, can you please find someone else?"

At the moment the words got out he saw the heartbreaking tear slip on her cheek.

"Why Oliver? How can you ask me if such thing? You know that I love you. You know that I need you. The team and the city need you."

He nodded.

"And that's why I need you to move on. I know that it's a lot to ask about. But please promise me that you will? And promise me that you'll look after Thea?"

She nodded understanding why he wanted her to do so.

"You know Oliver, no matter what happens, I will always love you."

He smiled sadly.

"Of course."

She leaned down a little and they shared a kiss. It had little passion.

It was a goodbye.

She looked at him one last time and left the room.

So he sat there alone. He thought over their conversation. She said that she loved him twice. He never said it back. Perhaps he felt something for her, but it wasn't the love of his life.

He stood up and headed to Thea's room to say goodbye.

When he arrived he noticed that Malcolm and Diggle were gone.

Only Laurel was sitting there watching Thea sleep.

She has always treated her as a little sister. She did a lot for Thea. And not only Thea. The whole family. She was always there, even after he came back. She helped Thea find her way, she helped him find his way, to be a better man. And even Sara. She always made sure to help everyone around her.

And what truly made him sad, was realizing that she was the one that ended up broken. Sara died, Tommy died, and now Thea almost died. She was always there for each and everyone of them, but they were never there for her. He remembered how he blamed her for the drinking, not even thinking for a moment that he was the reason. She helped her father and Thea sober up, but when she needed help, everyone pushed her away. She never asked for anything in return for her kindness and many took it for granted.

She looked up at him.

"Hey Ollie."

This might be one of the last time someone calls him "Ollie".

"I wanted to see if Thea's okay."

She nodded.

"She's asleep, I hope she'll be better when she wakes up."

"I hope.."

She stood up and walked up to him.

"We'll miss you Ollie. All of us."

He smiled slightly.

"And I'll miss you guys."

She mirrored his sad smile.

Laurel opened her arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Ollie."

He frowned.

"For what?"

"Everything. I understand why you didn't wanna train me, but I still pushed you."

He looked at her sadly.

"If someone has to apologize, then it's me. You were always there. No matter what. But no one ever asked you if you were okay. You helped Thea with drugs, and what did I repay you with? I told you to buy another drink. I'm sorry for being such a crappy friend."

She looked at him closely.

"You know Ollie, but I never asked for help. I could have, but instead I decided to deal with my problems alone. I should have…."

But he cut her off.

"No. And you know it. You were everything that I could dream of. You did everything. And I did nothing."

"Because that's what family's for."

He smiled once again.

"If I ever return. I'll make it up to you."

"Don't make promises Ollie. Just remember that I will always love you. And no matter what happens, I'll care about Thea and the team."

He looked at the floor sadly.

She loved him. And he knew it now.

And he loved her. But she will never get to know that.

He knew that she deserved far better.

"You deserve better than a man like me Laurel."

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Doesn't mean I need one."

He pulled her in for a kiss. He knew that he just kissed Felicity. But he couldn't stop.

Laurel hesitated for a moment, but then she let her emotions take over. She wrapped her other hand around his neck as they continued kissing.

The kiss with Felicity meant a goodbye . But this was different. It was more of a promise.

A promise of a future together. Hope for the future they might never get.

Suddenly they heard a cough.

A fake one…

"You know, I don't mine you guys kissing. But if you're gonna take this any further, then please, leave my room."

They pulled apart with embarrassment on their faces. But at the same time they smiled.

"Sorry Speedy… me and Laurel were just talking."

Thea sat up.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that."

She stood up. And walked up to her brother.

"You know, if you come back after all this is over. And you break her heart, I'll have to beat you very hard, big brother."

With that she left the room.

She always knew that they would find their ways to each other.

Meanwhile Oliver leaned back down for a quick kiss and then pulled her into a hug.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds until they were Informed that it was time to go.

By the helicopter he gave her one last hug and held her hand for as long as he could. Until they both felt a sharp pain in their neck.

Tranquilizer darts.

Diggle and Thea also fell to the ground.

The last thing Oliver saw before blacking out was Felicity. It was too blurry to see if she also fainted.

Meanwhile she stood there with a smile.

No one would remember what happens tonight. At least not what actually happened.

No one could stop her from being with Oliver.

Not even his dear Laurel.

And just like that, Oliver and Laurel lost each other again.

Oliver would wake up with memories of a night with Felicity, and then slowly drift in her direction.

It was all well planned, by the one and only Felicity Smoak and her advisor, Malcolm Merlyn.

And no one would have any suspicions.

Because no one cares anymore that Laurel and Oliver, were always meant to be together.

**Well there it is. **

**I think that the bed scene was a good idea. His sister was almost dead and all he was thinking was Felicity?**

**(This didn't turn out the way that I thought it would but whatever)**

**I don't think so. **

**We all know that he would try to spend as much time as possible with Speedy.**

**And with this ending, we still get to the same place in the future.**

**Many of you probably didn't enjoy it. But I seriously don't give single crap about haters' opinions. **

**:)**


End file.
